galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Avalon Elf
The Avalon elves, also known as the Avalondi, are the most common elves on Xepher. When someone says the word "elf" this is what most people think of. Avalon elves originated from Ire, but over time migrated through the shadow to Galea until both worlds contained Avalon elves. After the conjunction, all elves owed at least some amount of loyalty to Avalon, however the Avalon elves from Galea did not all ally themselves with the mother land. Appearance Avalon elves differ in appearance depending on the subrace of elf. However, due to generations of interbreeding, half races are common. Because of this, a lot of Avalon elves have features that are common to the three subraces of Avalon elves. One elf may have the lighter skin of a high elf, the odd colored hair of a wood elf, and the height of a grey elf. History Early History Avalon's history is long and rocky. It was one of the original Three Kingdoms of Ire. For a complete history see the Avalon page and History of Ire. Age of Darkness The threat to the world and their gods just prior to the Age of Darkness showed itself. The head of the Sythe family was sent to investigate the undead threat. If the threat was proved to be great, he was to make contact and attempt a truce with the powerful human nation of Klindathu. The treaty was made and elf and human fought side by side for the first time that history could remember. During the Age of Darkness, much of Avalon was laid to waste. The elves took refuge on Kalador and its surrounding islands until it too was attacked. Refuge was finally found on New Kalador. After the Age of Darkness, the elves returned to Avalon and picked up the pieces of their once beautiful home. Avalon was reborn and the elves enjoyed a few hundred years of peace. Even after the Conjunction the elves lived in peace until The Fourth Drow War. The Destruction of Avalon The drow lead by Zenfaria assaulted the great elven nation with seemingly endless hordes. The elves were taken completely by surprise and were unable to successfully defend against the onslaught of their dark cousins. With the human ship Enterprise docked inside the floating isle, the king, Ander, sacrificed himself and their home to save their people. Most of the elves safely escaped on elven airships. With the aid of heroes, Ander detonated the human airship which produced a blast so large that it shattered Avalon and sent its pieces to the corners of the world. In the process, he destroyed almost the entire drow army and some say, saved the world. Current History The elves of Avalon now live within the United Keenar Federation on a set of previously uninhabited islands they named Aeonil. They enjoy peace they hope will last longer than the last. The elves have a truce with the rest of the federation and trade is quite profitable in the area. For now, life is good. They haven't given up on their home. THe elves have sent many scounts to retrieve lost relics and find the resting places of all the peices of their once mighty nation in the sky. So far, many have returned with treasure and locations. However, a very large amount of important objects and places have yet to be found. They will not give up their search until everything is recovered. Many of the elves that traveled from Ire to Galea before the conjunction have allied with, or joined Aeonil, forming a world wide empire with the heart at the elven council. Society & Culure Society Religion The elves of Avalon have their own pantheon that they reffer to as the Estanosse. They focus on nature and freedom. Each of the deities has its own sacred bird, and in all, elves revere all birds as sacred. Most elves, while honoring and worshiping the gods, do not let the gods govern their every day life. To do so would be a front to the gods and the freedom they provide. Relations Avalonian elves have very good relations compared to only 400 years ago. The majority of Avalon elves are members of the United Keenarian Federation , and trade freely in the surounding seas. Even those that live around the world tend to be friendly towards other races, especially humans and minotaur. Adventurers All Avalon elves have different reasons for adventuring, and these reasons tend to be more similar depending on the subrace. Racial Traits Avalon elves have the same racial traits as the Pathfinder standard elven racial traits. They are repeated here due to the slight change in languages. *'+2 Dexterity, +2 Intelligence, -2 Constitution:' Avalonian elves are nimble, both in body and mind, but their form is frail. *'Medium:' Avalonian elves are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. *'Normal Speed:' Avalonian elves have a base speed of 30 feet. *'Low-Light Vision:' Avalonian elves can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. See Chapter 7 of the Core Rule Book. *'Elven Immunities:' Avalonian elves are immune to magic sleep effects and get a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells and effects. *'Elven Magic:' Avalonian elves receive a +2 racial bonus on caster level checks made to overcome spell resistance. In addition, elves receive a +2 racial bonus on Spellcraft skill checks made to identify the properties of magic items. *'Keen Senses:' Avalonian elves receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception Skill checks. *'Weapon Familiarity: '''Avalonian elves are proficient with longbows (including composite longbows), longswords, rapiers, and shortbows (includint composite showtbows), and treat any weapon with the word "elven" in its name as a martial weapons. *'Languages:' Avalonian elves begin play speaking Common and Elven. Avalonian elves with high intelligence scores can choose from the following: Celestial, Draconic, Gnome, Goblin, Minotaur, Orc, and Sylvan. Alternate Racial Traits Avalonian elves can take any of the elven alternate racial traits. Subraces *'High elf (a.k.a. Light Elf)' - Most common of the Avalon elves, the have fair skin and hair and of average height. *'Grey elf '- The taller of the Avalon elves, they tend to be more academics. Their skin has a slight grey tint and their hair is usually darker in color. *'Wood elf''' - Commonly serving as scouts, the wood elves are the shortest of the three subraces. Their skin is darker, usually a light brown and their hair is usually an earthy tone. Alternate Character Rules Elf Class Variants *Wizard: Dualist Elf Feats Category:Elf Category:Ire Elf